


Hiccup and Midnight

by MabelPinesSweaterPower



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelPinesSweaterPower/pseuds/MabelPinesSweaterPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup meets and unexpected person, and they bond. More than they realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup and Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of sarcasm.

Dear reader, Hello, no I can't tell you my name, not now. Maybe later. Anyway I hope you won't hate my story, it is one hundred percent true, though I left out somethings. So sit back and relax, enjoy, and let your mind do the rest.

 

It was cold, why did I decide tonight? “Stupid me, I’ll freeze before I get anywhere”. My wings were stretched as far as they would go, but I wish I could land and rest, but it wasn't time yet. I wasn't listening, but as soon as I heard a noise I went into the clouds.”Come on bud, lets see just how fast you can go”, it was a voice, a human voice. How was a human up here? The only way one could be up here is if they were flying on a dragon, and that didn't seem possible, so I blamed my imagination. I was usually told it was wild. But the voice came again, with a more dragon one following it. “Come on Toothless, lets go!” The dragon voice came after, “Sorry Hiccup but I smell someone, ugh I wish you could understand me!” They sounded like they were fighting, but not like humans and dragons usually do, I decided to get a closer look at this, I knew it was stupid, but… I’m me. “Did you hear something bud? Probably just a rouge dragon, see?” he said pointing my way. He obviously didn't see me fully, or he would have freaked out, big time. “Hey boy…” he said softly. Boy?! Oh no he didn't, I wanted to talk back to him, but I held my tongue, my sarcasm and snarky comebacks usually got me in trouble. “Come here, I won't hurt you, what kind of dragon are you? You aren't shaped like a normal dragon” Cause I ain't a normal dragon idiot. I could see him advancing towards me, I started to fly backwards. “No, don't fly away, you're safe here, I promise”. His voice was soothing, I wanted to trust him, but you can't ever trust humans, ever. Yay I can trust you, then you’ll tie me up and kill me, or treat me like a pet, no thank you human. I flew away, but I heard wings, and I knew he was giving chase. I flew as fast as I could, leave me alone! I’m not gonna be your pet! I flew as fast as I could, but the dragon he was riding was catching up quickly. “Here boy! Do you like fish?” a delicious smell hit my nose, I looked back to see he had a fresh fish in his hand. I started to fly towards him, No! He’s just trying to trick you, fly away! Fly away! I turned around, ignoring the mouth watering scent of the fish. “No! Toothless faster bud, faster!” They were gaining on me quickly, I flew as fast as I could, not looking at what was in front of me. “Ow!” I screamed as I flew in the side of the mountain. “Ow?” the voice asked, Oh no! I must of spoke in english! I willed myself to get up before he could catch me, and I flew away, but he was always on my tail.

“Finally, I think I lost him” I looked up from the gully on an island I landed on, searching for any sign of the dragon and the voice. But first, food. I looked around and saw a small pond nearby, I flew slowly over, looking for any fish. Suddenly a big fish flicked his shiny body out of the water, then plopped back in. I licked my lips, I don't remember the last time I had eaten. I reached out my claws, but missed, they all swam to the bottom. I yelled in rage, man how do humans do it? I ask myself this, then I had an idea. Maybe I can befriend that voice, and he can tell me how to catch food for myself, then I can leave. I agreed with myself, and made myself human. It was easy to do, I had plenty of practice. First my claws shortened to become dull nails, and my ears shrunk and disappeared and some appeared at the side of my head. The next part was the hardest, it took a while, but I finally got it down. My wings folded and melted away, then my tail whipped and vanished. Lastly my fangs went into me, but then they went away and I had slightly crooked human teeth in it’s place. I mean how hard is it to do it, when you're half human?

“Do you know where she went bud?” It was the voice, Dang it, it won’t give up! I hid, waiting until he came into the gully to reveal myself. “Lets check down there bud, its the only place we haven't looked yet”. I heard rocks crumble as they went down the rocky path I had seen when flying here. Geez, could he be any slower? I mean if I was him I would be in a hurry to find this “new dragon”. I finally heard him hit the ground, but all went silent after that. My curiosity was getting the best of me, I had never really seen a human up close before, well, not many. I finally dared to peek out of my hiding place, and found a human sitting on the ground, looking defeated. “Well bud I guess he’s not here”, his voice was flat, and sad. Something tugged in my chest, Woah, uh-uh, no emotions for this girl, nope. But the tugging wouldn’t cease. I finally grabbed enough courage to come out of hiding before it fled. “Hi” I said, just so he could hear me. He jumped and turned around, he peered at me, wondering what I was doing here. “Hello… what are you doing here?” I didn't know how to answer that. Wow one question from a human, and I'm frozen like a downed dragon! “I, don't know… a weird looking creature grabbed me, and flew me, stupid animal flew in a mountain, it hurt!” It was getting easier to say these things. “Well that explains why I heard “Ow” earlier” he muttered to himself. He smiled my way, but his smile was real, not fake in the least bit. “Well this must be a new kind of dragon, wasn't really the best looking kind either”, at this I bristled, how dare he call me, “not best looking” Oh, maybe I should just- no, calm down, don't attack the human, not yet. “Ya” I agreed, silently lecturing myself to stay calm. He walked closer to me, I backed away. “Hey I’m not gonna hurt you...My name’s Hiccup, what’s-” a heavy sound came from behind me, a low voice rattled my teeth. “Hello there, who are you? Do you know Hiccup here?” I squeaked as I turned around, it was a Night fury, a real live one. “I haven't seen one of you in a long time…” I whispered. Hiccup pretended not to notice, but he perked up when he heard me. “Oh and this is-” “Toothless…” “Yes, now I- How did you know?” Well lets see, I've known him since I was a little dragon, I've played with him, we were practically born and raised in the same nest! “His mouth, there’s no teeth, I called him Toothless, I didn't think that would be his name” Nice save, he soooo believes you know. “So um, what are you doing out here?” I looked at him, his green eyes were clear and bright. “Well I sorta saw the dragon that brought you hear, um, uh. What’s your name?” Name. Name? Name?! Duh I would have to have a name, well my real one is not normal among humans, well, neither is Hiccup, what is my name? “My name is Dawn…” I said it uneasily, but he just smiled again and motioned me to follow him. “Well come on then, lets go to my village, you're hungry right?” I nodded and followed him. “Here get on Toothless, he'll fly us”. I shook my head, “No I'll just-” I stopped dead cold, he stared at me with curiosity in his eyes. “You'll just, what?” I shook my head again, nervous. “Nothing, I’m coming”. He holds out his hand to help me on Toothless, I ignore him and just jump on. “Ok, now hold onto me, he goes pretty fast, and I don’t want you falling off” I sigh, but do it. Great job “Dawn” you just about blew your cover! But boy, was he right, he was like lighting himself.

I gasped when I saw the island, it was covered in dragons. “Wow, had can they stand being so close to humans”, Hiccup looked back. “Well we trained them, and they trust us now”, he obviously didn't get my meaning, well, why should he? “So Dawn, while you're staying on Berk, your gonna sleep in my room, me and Toothless will sleep downstairs, that is until we find you another place to sleep”. He looked at me closely for the first time, “and while we're at it I'll have Astrid come with me to shop for some new clothes for you”. I looked down, understanding what he meant. My “Clothes” were torn up and my hair, ugh, don't even get me started. “Good idea, but who is Astrid?” He looks ahead so his doesn't have to look at me, “A friend”. We finally landed on the island, and we're instantly swamped by humans. “Hiccup, where have you been?” “Who is she? Is she single” “Snotlout!” “What? Its a fair question!” I panicked, then ran and hid behind Hiccup. “Hey its ok Dawn, they won't hurt you, well they won't try to”. Thanks, I feel so much better now, not! “Guys this here is Dawn, she was carried into a gully farther down the way. But she was carried by what I think is a new breed of dragons!” A rather pudgy kid from the group squealed in delight, but calmed as everyone stared him down. “She is really scared, and you're not giving her enough space, so back up!” Surprisingly they all backed up, Wow, they actually listen, to him? “Ok then, Astrid you're gonna come with me, everyone else to the dragon training academy, we’ll be there shortly”. They all left, on dragons. “Well come on Dawn, there’s been a change in plans, you’ll go to Astrid’s house to wash up, then you'll have new clothes to change into to, sound good?” I just nodded, Astrid smiled at me. “Well come on, Hiccup go for now, but don't you dare pick out anything without me!” He agreed to this, then disappeared on Toothless. “Come on Dawn, lets get you good and clean”, we walked to house that I knew was her’s, there were spikes on it. Man, does she like spikes. She helped with the tub, and started the water. It didn't take long for me to remember how to bathe human style. I was done in a few minutes. What I hadn't noticed was that Astrid had gone with Hiccup to get some clothes, and they were back by the time I was done. “Now gone on Hiccup, she needs to change, we’ll meet you at the academy later”, I heard a muffled ok, and a door slammed shut. “Ok Dawn, we've got a couple choices for you, because we didn't know what size you were”. She laid them out for me on her bed as soon as we got in her room. There were three choices, a green long sleeve shirt with a brown fuzzy thing, with a dark brown skirt and fuzzy shoes. The second was quite different, a red short sleeve shirt with a short black skirt and leggings underneath, with more fuzzy boots. Then the third choice was the most different, a black short sleeve shirt, with a brown skirt, and fuzzy boots. I had already made my decision. I picked up the long sleeved green shirt and the brown thing, a vest Astrid told me, the brown skirt, and the brown fuzzy boots. “There, now for your hair” she got a brush, and went to work. My frizzy, messy black hair, turned out to be straight, though not perfectly. Astrid then took a side strand and braided it, she did that with one on the other end. “There, wow your really pretty”. It was true, I had never seen myself like this. My usually crazy green eyes were calm, and peaceful looking, and a bright forest green. My face, usually worried looking, smooth and kind looking. My lips, usually in a sneer, was in a friendly smile. I barely recognized myself. “Oh, thank you Astrid!”, I bounced out the seat and hugged her. She jumped back, but soon returned my hug. “Now lets get to the academy”, and we rode away on her dragon.

“Ok then we- ugh, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, what are you two doing?” The twins looked up from their most devious plan yet. “Destruction, don't you even now us Hiccup?” “Ugh, a little too well”. I giggled, they sounded funny. “So, Dawn had to clean up a bit, but here she is!” he moved aside so they could see me. “Hi everybody, I’m Dawn”, they smiled back at me. “Hi Dawn, I’m Snotlout, the toughest viking on Berk”, he obviously was unliked by the rest of the group, even Hiccup. I smiled back him, trying to be friendly. “Ok then Dawn, Astrid you already know obviously. The twins over there are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Ruffnut is the girl, and Tuffnut is the boy, just so you don't get confused”. I sighed, thank goodness he cleared that up. “That over there is Fishlegs, he knows everything any viking can about dragons”, Hmm, interesting. Maybe I'll talk to him, see if he’s ever heard of a half dragon, half human. “That’s really it, so do you wanna watch us practice, or would you like to walk around a bit?” He was giving me a choice, “I'll just watch you guys then”. They all smiled, Hiccup held out his hand to get me onto Toothless. I once again ignored it and jumped right on. Toothless was quick, but I was ready this time. We went on to a rock formation thing, and landed. “Now today we are gonna do something different. We're all gonna go at the same to, more like a patrol then a fun training, ok?” They all mumbled, but agreed. We were flying around when something happened. “Wow Hiccup, we're up pretty high”, I wasn't worried of falling, I was worried about what would happen when I saved myself. “It’s ok, Toothless is perfectly safe to ride”, I sighed, I knew that something bad was gonna happen. “Look out Hiccup!” yelled Astrid, I screamed, a huge dragon was flying right into us. It slammed into us, it knocked the wind out of me, change… wait no, Toothless can save me… he can… but I knew what was happening, I wasn't strong enough to turn back into my half dragon self, and I couldn't do it with everybody watching. I just fell down towards the wide sea. I felt the cool water surrounding me, sinking towards the bottom, I felt a sort of calm feeling come over me. I let the water take me. Then a pair of hands grabbed me, and I opened my eyes to see a fuzzy face looking down at me. “Dawn…?” a voice asked me, scared. “Who’s Dawn?” I asked confused, Idiot, I don't know a Dawn anything. Who is this person anyway? Maybe I know them, they seem nice, I think I can trust them. “Are you okay Dawn, Dawn? Oh guys she’s out cold” I opened my mouth, “Mother is that you? I haven't seen you in ages, not since Father raised me… I'm sleepy now, we can talk later Mother…” I yawned and fell asleep.

I woke up in something warm, “Where am I, where’s Mother?!” I screamed, and why did my head hurt so much? What happened? “Hey there Dawn, you just had a little accident, are you gonna be ok?” I groaned, “Who’s Dawn? Do I know her? Where is Father? Did he fly somewhere?” The thing talking to me gave me a confused mumble. “Dawn, its me, Hiccup” Hiccup. Hiccup? Hiccup?! I suddenly remembered falling, and landing in the water, and hands grabbing me, and reassuring me. “Oh hi, Hiccup” I said dizzly. Man was that a weird dream, “Where am I?” He looked relieved that I recognized him. “You're in my bed, a dragon flew into us and knocked you off of Toothless. You look like you knew what to do, then panicked, I was scared, so I froze, then me and Toothless went after you. You were just falling, watching us, with a smile on your face, then you hit water, but your smile stayed. Then I grabbed you and brought you here”. Wow, so it wasn't a dream after all, man, I wonder what I had said. “What did you mean by Mother? Why wasn't father there, did he fly away. What do you mean by fly Dawn?” He looked at me seriously. “I said that?” I had to play dumb, Hiccup’s not stupid, he’s no genius, but he’s gonna think of something. He nodded his head, clearly confused. “Dawn, who are you?” I started to sweat, “Just a girl, Hiccup. No one special”. Yeah, I’m just half dragon, and I know how to fly, but I didn’t because I know you wouldn’t like me then. Doesn’t it make perfect sense Hiccup?   
Pfft, yeah right. “Dawn, your are special, more than I probably know, but there is something just, different about you, not a bad different, but still…” He was getting close, maybe not the exact thing, but he was on the right path. “Everybody’s special Hiccup, everybody”. But he had more questions, I saw it in his eyes. “Dawn, where are you from, really? I know you know, and you know that I know it”, I sighed, what could I tell him? “Ok Hiccup, I can’t tell you everything, but I’m from an island you’ve never been to before, trust me Hiccup, just trust me”, he looked sad. “I don’t know if I can Dawn, how can I when you won’t even tell me the truth?” He made a good point, even I wouldn’t trust me. “Ok, I tell you the truth, just not now, maybe in a few days?” I wasn’t really prepared to just spill my secret to the first person I saw, or dragon. “Fine…” though I knew he was upset, “Hey were is Fishlegs? I would like to learn more about dragons”. He looked up, “Probably at the academy or great hall” I jump up, only to fall once I try. “Woah now, you aren’t strong enough to go anywhere for a while yet, now would you like me to bring Fishlegs to you?” I nodded, excited. He said he would and I believed him. Man if the guys back home saw me now, they would make so much fun of me. Look at her, friends with a human boy! Man has she gone soft. One of the most feared dragons in the whole dragon kingdom, just became soft for a human boy.

As promised Fishlegs came to me, “So Dawn, what do you want to know about dragons?” I put my hand up to stop him before he can speak again, he grows silent. “Hiccup! You had better not be down there eavesdropping on us!” I waited a few seconds, finally I had a door squeak, and quick footsteps outside. “There, now we can talk”. He looks at me expectantly, I start, not really knowing how to start. “Have you ever heard of a-a half human, half dragon before?” Fishlegs shook his head, “Pure myths made to scare kids to stay in their beds at night. Oh there was this one called,um, Midnight. She would always come out at midnight for a flight, but she never really scared the kids, in fact she just flew, trying to stay out of sight, but of course its not true, why?”   
My jaw was swinging wide open, he was talking about me, me! But why would they think that I wanted to scare little kids? I love kids! But are there more? Or am I the only one? Probably, they must of made up the others ones, but didn’t now I was real, should I tell Fishlegs? Why not? He is really trustworthy, yes I will! I will! “Well then are you in for a surprise Fishlegs” he just looked at me, tilting his head slightly. “Why?” “Because those myths, as you call them. The lone one flying in the night, trying not to be seen, trying to stay safe. It’s all true Fishlegs, and-” He looked at me wondering what I could say next. “I am Midnight”.

Maybe that wasn’t the best idea I ever had. I had decided to show Fishlegs after all, and he just about passed out. “You mean, you're a half human, and half dragon?” I nodded my head calmly, but I was playing with my hair. “Wow, look at that! What kind of dragon are you? A Nightmare? No. A Zippleback, oops, no. Um, a Gronckle?” I shook my head smiling, “I am part Night fury” he about fell off his seat as he heard this. “Night fury?!” “Shh!!!” “Night fury?” he whispered, but still shocked. I smiled and showed him my wings, they stretched high above me, big and powerful. “This is great! Everyone should know! I-” “No!” he stopped and looked at me, I pleaded. “No one else must know, no one. Not even Hiccup, I trusted you because I knew mostly how you would act, I am going to tell Hiccup, but in a few days, just so I can bond with him a little. Also so I can get my full strength back!” Fishlegs understood this, and got up to leave. “Wait! One more thing!” he looked back at me. “Could you get a fish or two? I’m starving!” he smiled and chuckled, and walked out of the house.

I heard Hiccup coming, and changed quickly. “Well how did your talk with Fishlegs go? He seems pretty happy”. Oh nothing at all Hiccup, I just told him my biggest secret ever, told him not to tell you, and had him go get me a fish. “Ya, he really likes dragons!” I said uncertain of what I was saying, Dang girl you can do better than that! Come on already! Why are you stammering? Don’t you dare tell me you have feelings! You are half of the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, you can’t have feelings because of a human boy! “That he does Dawn, that he does, well I was wondering if you would like to go on a midnight flight with me?” he asked, Midnight flight huh? “Sure Hiccup, that sounds great”, his face broke into a grin, his front crooked teeth gleaming. I smiled, he was such a dork. Hold up now, those feelings are starting to trespass again, eliminate! But I couldn’t help but smile, he started to blush, Aw he’s shy… Dang it! There they go again, their pracitaclly frolickling in my head! I shook my head, trying to keep my feelings on a down low.

“Dawn, it’s midnight come on!” I jumped up hearing Hiccup’s voice, time to go for a little flight… But Toothless will be doing the flying this time, no wings for you girl! I walked down the stairs and outside, the fresh air was best at night. Fight the urge, fight it. Or tonight might just be the night he finds out your little secret. We hitched onto Toothless and flew. “Wow Hiccup this is amazing, I just love the feeling of the cold night air whipping through you wings” Oops that might trigger a question or two. “Wings? Dawn you're funny, you know, I used to be afraid to come out a night, period. My father always told me the tales of Midnight, how she would scare kids. Her hair as black as night, her eyes as green as the forest. They say she is beautiful, the prettiest thing on the earth, and I plan to find her”. I smiled, he thought I was pretty? Of course he doesn’t know he’s talking about you now, Midnight. Man, sometimes I hate myself. “They also say she’s part Night fury, which is pretty cool, wouldn’t you give anything to be part dragon…?” “It ain’t all it’s cut out to be kid”, “What?” Dang it! When will my mouth learn to stay shut?! “Oh nothing Hiccup, yeah it would be great to be able to fly freely, all on your own, but half dragon, ha! That’s silly!” He grumbled, “Yeah well I believe its true, she is out there, and one day I will find her”. Way to go genius, you made him mad. Round of applause for the lady! “Look I didn’t mean it that way Hiccup, I do believe she is true, more than you will ever know” He turned back to look at me, “Why? Why are you so interested in her now? It’s not like her know her or something!” No, of course not, I just happen to be her! “I would give anything to be part dragon! Anything Dawn!” “I know, but it ain’t all happy smiles and giggles Hiccup it ain’t”. He looked ready to cry at this point, I don’t know why. “How would you know Dawn?! It’s not like you're part dragon or anything!” I sighed, better now than never. I stood up on Toothless, “Dawn, what are you doing? Sit back down before you fall off!” He started to reach towards me, I back up slowly. “Dawn! I didn’t mean anything! Please step away from the edge!” I advanced towards the edge still, he was advancing towards me. “Please Dawn, don’t go please!” he didn’t realize what I was about to do. “Hey Hiccup, it’s gonna be fine, it’s a great night for a flight isn’t it?”. He finally seem to understand, “Dawn your-?” I stepped backwards off of Toothless, Hiccup reached his hands downwards towards me, as if though he could stop me. Change, I thought, and I did. I looked at Hiccup, a new light had entered his eye. I said my name loud, clear, and proud. “I am Midnight!”

“Wow…” was Hiccup’s only response. He looked awestruck, as if though I was a sight to behold. Well he’s probably never seen a half human, half dragon girl before! I made a good point. “You won’t tell anybody else will you?” He shook his head, but he had a question, or a few, on his mind. “Who else know?” I sighed, hoping he would understand that I told Fishlegs before I told him. “I told Fishlegs, not that I don’t trust you, its just that… I knew how Fishlegs would respond, excited, and willing to help me!” Hiccup said he understood, “But what made you think I wouldn’t understand?” he asked, wanting a clear answer. I sighed again, knowing there were many more questions to come, so I gave a small request. “How about we land first? My wings are tired, and I haven’t been flying for a while, so I’m not used to it”. He nodded his head, but he wouldn’t stop staring. When we landed he jumped off of Toothless and ran over to me, “Wow! You're actually part dragon! That is awesome! What’s it like, what does it feel like?” I sighed, rolling my eyes, he looked like a little kid, experiencing something awesome for the first time. Just answer his questions, but don’t open up all the way. Just enough so he’ll leave you be for now, then maybe, just maybe, later you can tell him all. I decided to tell Hiccup all I could, I trusted him with my heart. “Ok Hiccup, what are some serious questions you have?” He looked about ready to explode, but he calmed down. “Where are you from?” Of course he would ask that question first, that’s about one of the first he ever asked you, well it’s not like he’ll find the island, so go ahead. “From the island of Night furies”, his mouth was open all the way with awe. “The island of, Night furies? Like Toothless? Like… you?” I nodded, missing my home more and more as I talked about it. “So there are more Night furies? Toothless isn’t the only one?” My sarcasm has built up in me for the past few days, and it burst out of me. “No of course not,I just happen to say there was an island full of Night furies!” He looked hurt, those feelings started to act up in me. I didn’t mean to but I was changed back into a human for some reason, and I went over to comfort him. “Look Hiccup I’m sorry, I tend to be sarcastic a lot, which usually leads me to trouble, a lot”. He smiled and said he understood. He asked me his next question, “So Midnight is your real name?” I nodded, he looked relieved as to finally know my real name. “So…” I said, unsure of what he was gonna ask next. “Where you the one that was flying that one day?” I knew he was gonna ask this question, just not so soon. “Ya, I was watching you because I didn’t know that vikings rode dragons!” A warm feeling was entering my cheeks, Am I sick? I looked at him and noticed he was turning red, but what I didn’t know was why. “Are you okay? Are you sick?” he looked at me like I was crazy, “Why?” “Your face is turning red, is it okay?” he laughed, I got angry, why was he laughing at me? “Hey don’t laugh at me! It’s not funny, it was just a question!”. He suddenly looked sorry that he had laughed, he should, he had no right laughing at me! “No it wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing at what you were saying”. I was still mad, “The red on my cheeks means I’m blushing, for… some reason”. He looked away from me, his face turning redder with the light of the moon. “What is the reason?” I was truly confused. “Do you need to know? What is yours? Your red to.” I was? I am? Why? “Why would I be blushing?” he shrugged, “Many reasons, you're either embarrassed or you like someone or, something”. I felt myself get warmer, dang, why was I blushing? We just sat there for awhile, wondering what to do, “Well, we’d better get back to Berk then, it is pretty late”. He turned to get onto to Toothless, then held his hand out to help me on him, then retracted it. “I’ll meet you there, but one more question. Should I call you Dawn or Midnight?” I smiled, “Call me Dawn, just around the others anyway”. Then I flew back, but not without looking back at Hiccup, to make sure he was able to takeoff.

“So Hiccup where have you been?” I heard Astrid as soon as I landed, he must have beat me. Beat me and walk straight into Astrid, bravo Hiccup, bravo. I listened silently. “Nowhere, just out on a midnight flight with Toothless”. He sounded scared, as if though Astrid could see right through his lies. “Ya right Hiccup, where were you for real? Out with someone, and where is Dawn?” I heard him gasp, how will he be able to explain that? Me, gone. Him, gone. Me, still gone. Him, back from wherever. Ding ding ding, give the girl a prize! He was out somewhere! “Ok, I’ll tell you the truth.” What?! “Dawn is actually Midnight, the half dragon, half human one. She took me a Toothless out, and we flew together”. I was ready to jump out and attack him, you told her my secret! But Hiccup had a plan, “Why are you lying Hiccup, just tell me where you were for real!” She didn’t believe him? Of course not would you? Touche` sa… “I just did, its your choice to believe me or not”, I held my breath, but I started to fly away, the leaves rustled with the wind from my wings. Shoot, she’s bound to hear that! “What was that?” She doesn’t miss beat! Man, how am I gonna get away now?! I heard twigs snap as she started to look for what had made that sound, she was getting closer with every passing second. Think, Think! I could see Hiccup’s hesitation of what to do, afraid that Astrid would hurt me if she found out what I was for real. “Hiccup, come on. There’s something in here, we gotta find out what it is”. “It’s probably just a squirrel or something, nothing to worry about. How about we go that way, in the other direction?” He sounded hopeful, no luck. Astrid was persistent to find me. “Hiccup are you scared or something, get going or come on!” He finally followed her, I was backing away, not knowing where to go. “See? A tail, clear as day!” I yelled at my self, my tail was poking out of the bushes. I whipped it back in, big mistake. “Look! Whatever it is, it’s alive in there! Maybe its a dragon? It looked like a dragon tail!” No… it was definitely a human tail! I held my tongue, which at this point, was very hard to do. “Here boy…” Boy?! What is this boy business all about?! I growled at Astrid. “Astrid, it doesn’t sound friendly, maybe we should leave it alone” he sounded like he was begging more than anything else. “Then we should drive it out, or try to train it!” she sounded excited, I knew that tone would disappear the moment she saw me. She had a fish in her hand, does these people sleep with fish or something?! But the fish scent was getting to me, I hadn’t had fish in a while, Fishlegs had been stopped when getting my fish, so I never got it. “Here boy, do you like fish?” I tried to turn back, like I had done to Hiccup, but I couldn’t I wanted that fish so bad. I inched towards her, Hiccup saw me. He was shaking his head, a worried look on his face. But I ignored it, “Good boy, here you go!” her voice was gentle and kind, the dragon in me, the part I had been holding down a bit for days, popped out. I snatched that fish before she knew what had happened. “Woah, we got a quickie”, I swallowed that fish like it was my last meal, which knowing Astrid, it very well could be. “I see you do like fish…” No, I just snacthed it because I like to steal fish out of humans hands! “Good boy, come here, I won’t hurt you…” Ya cause you won’t get me. The human in me came back in control. I backed away faster than I had before, she was giving chase. I decided to try something, “Midnight go! Fly!” I made it sound like Dawn, more human like, as if though I was someone's dragon. Astrid turned around, giving me a perfect moment to get away, I flew faster than I ever had before. “Dawn!” Astrid sounded angry, I didn’t care. I swooped down towards Hiccup’s house and changed, “Ya Astrid?” her face was red, but I knew it was for a different reason. “You made that dragon fly away, and Midnight, is it your dragon?” I nodded, looking at Hiccup. Astrid seemed surprised, but didn’t even blink. “What kind of dragon is he?” I was mad, “It is a she, and I don’t know! But she is certainly a great flyer!” Astrid didn’t miss a heartbeat. “Ya well you should tell someone you have a dragon, you shouldn’t keep a secret like that!” I shoot back an answer, stupid stubbornness. “Ya well, I have secrets that you don’t know about, and never will!” I shut my mouth, knowing I had said too much. Astrid realized I had said too much, and was now much more interested. “Like what?” Hiccup got between us, “Astrid if she has a secret she doesn’t have to share it!” She shoot him an icy blue stare, “You know it don’t you!” she was angry, and her eyes said everything. “Well, I’m going tell the town you have a dragon, and you were gonna keep it a secret!” She ran off, me and Hiccup looked at each other and knew what we had to do. I changed into my dragon self, what I hadn’t really noticed is that I get bigger when I change, Hiccup got on my back. “Wow, never thought this would happen”. I never thought I would have a human on my back! We flew into the air, and I caught Astrid in my claws, but I used my hands so I wouldn’t hurt her. “Hiccup! You tell Toothless to put me down, right now!” She doesn’t know this isn’t Toothless? Duh, your half night fury, you probably look like Toothless a bit. “Astrid…” I kicked Hiccup, he shut up, let her figure it out for herself idiot. Surprisingly he understood that. “Down Toothless, come one bud drop her”, you asked. I dropped her right then and there, “No I didn’t mean that!” He made me swoop down and get her. “Dang it Toothless! You almost killed her!” I chuckled a little, enjoying this very much. He kicked me gently on the side, meaning to be silent, I shut up, but still laughed on the inside. “Hiccup, if Toothless drops me one more time I’ll scream, loud”. I knew she meant it to. “Alright, alright. Keep your skirt on”, Oops, I meant to say that in my head, da da da! Where dead. “Dawn? Is she on Toothless to?” The girl is clueless, helpless and clueless. “Um, yeah…” Hiccup didn’t sound like himself, making it more believable. “Why?” she sounded angry, and, jealous? “Why not? I told you she comes out on midnight flights with me, and she heard you and wanted to help so she came, isn’t that right Dawn?” “Right” I said, hoping we could convince her. She mumbled a bit, “Well then just put me down, I’ll keep your stupid secret” I sighed and let her down gently this time, though flew up fast so she wasn’t able to see my face. “That was to close Hiccup, where is Toothless anyway?” He shrugged, “Doing dragon things I suppose”. Which worried me but I know Toothless could take care of himself. 

“Next time, just keep yourself hidden when you return Hiccup, ok?” he nodded, clearly upset that I was almost found out. “Sorry about that, I didn’t think she would be there, I don’t even know why she was there in the first place!”. I thought some more in my head, ya what was she doing there, oh well, I won’t think about it now, right now, its time for some food. I grabbed a fish and ate it whole. Hiccup started to gagged, but wouldn’t look away.

The next day was, different. Astrid watched me and Hiccup closer than usually. I growled at her, but Hiccup stopped me. “Your growl sounds way too much like a Night furies”, I rolled my eyes, “Well I am part Night fury Hiccup, remember?” He nodded his head, but still told me to be quiet. “Hey Dawn, how was your night? Do something special?” Snotlout walked up to me, grinning. I sighed on the inside, he’s slightly annoy- ah who am I kidding, he is downright unbearable! But I kept a smile on my face, “Yep, so Hiccup”, I said turning away, “When can we start training?” “Right now” he said this with a look on his face, and he was staring right at Snotlout. Boys being boys I guess. We went to the same place as before, what if I fall off again? What if Hiccup can’t get me this time, what if- What if, what if, what if. What are you so afraid of? Drowning. Eh, what’s a little water gonna do to ya? Kill me? Maybe… or, it could, help you, ya! You could just float! The wind would be knocked out of me idiot! Your the idiot! No you are! No you ar-. “Dawn! Did you hear anything I just said?” asked Hiccup, I looked at him and shook my head, trying to quiet down the voices in my head. “Ugh, never mind, just hold on tight and don’t fall”. I could see the real reason behind his eyes, if you fall this time, and I’m not able to get to you, we’re in trouble. I nodded, showing that I understood, he smiled. Astrid shoot me a look full of dagurs, “Hiccup! Can we start or something!” she asked, a venomous look crawling into her eyes. I had a bad feeling about this. We took off, this time I smiled and squealed with joy, but then of course, something went wrong. We were up pretty high, when I heard the yell. “Hiccup look out! Stormfly is outta control!” I turned a little to see the huge dragon slamming into us, and me falling off again. But the wind wasn’t knocked out of me, yet. I knew that as soon as I hit the water, it would all be over. Should I? But then everyone will see! I saw Hiccup still dazed, not able to tell which way to go. But he looked seeing me fall, his eyes were full of terror. He mouthed something, change. I shook my head, pointing at the others, and as I did I saw a sight that made me tremble. Stormfly was back under control, that’s because she was never out of control, her owner was. Astrid did this, she wanted me gone, and she was prepared to do anything to get me out of the picture.

I was still falling, how long does it take to fall? We must have been up higher then usual. I was terrified, what to do? Hiccup was still mouthing change, then couldn’t keep it in any longer, “Change Dawn! Change!” as expected everyone but Fishlegs looked confused, though Astrid looked less confused. I knew I had to, or I was a goner. Change, and I did. My fangs came first, sharp and pointed, the others still not noticing what was going on where trying to save me, all but Astrid. Then something popped out of my head, my ears. The others slowed down a bit, trying to take it all in. My tail came next, I whipped it, trying to get my balance. My claws appeared next, sharp as anything, but not what I needed. Finally my wings came, and just in time, fly! Then I flew, the others had stopped completely, watching me fly high up into the sky, their eyes wide, jaws hanging open. My huge black wings flapped with effort, but I flew fast no less. I flew away afraid to answer their questions, to see the confusion and hurt in their eyes. I found a nice deserted island and decided to rest, but of course I was interrupted. “Midnight! Oh Midnight!” it was Hiccup, his voice was scared and worried, and upset. Why it’s not like he cares for me, well not more than the others anyway. “Midnight, please come out! Are you ok?” he sounded like he did care about me more. I shook my head, no! How many times do I have to say it no, no, no. You will not have feelings for this human boy, it would never work out! But something in me made me fly up, and in the process, almost getting flown over by Toothless. “Woah, Midnight!” he sounded happier than I had ever heard him before. “Oh thank goodness you’re ok, I thought you were hurt, what happened back there?” I told him the truth, “Hiccup, it was Astrid. She doesn’t like me, and she wanted me gone. Forever. Please believe me Hiccup, please”. He looked stricken, then nodded. “I knew she never liked you very much, I just never thought she would do something like this”, he looked confused and lost, like a little kid. I wanted to comfort so much, but I had more voices, and I knew that Astrid was leading them. “Come on, she’s probably got Hiccup pinned down or something!” I growled, that just proved my point more than ever. Hiccup nodded, and looked scared, “I’ll try and lose them, get them off your tail”, I smiled and thanked him. I started to take off, but he caught my arm, I thought that he was gonna say he changed his mind, and that he was coming with, but no. He just held me there, looking into my eyes, his face turning redder than I had ever seen before. Then as if though fighting himself he looked at me, then moved closer to me, slow at first. Then quick as lightning he pushed his lips against mine, they were soft and smooth, I let my feelings come through, this felt, wonderful. Then we were seperated, and he was flying off, I wanted to go after him, but knew I must turn away. I did, but not before wondering, what just happened? 

I wonder how far I had flown already. I wanted to go back so bad, I missed Hiccup, you mean everybody but Astrid, right? Right. Wrong, I knew how I felt, and though I didn’t want to admit it, I knew it was true. I was in love. I shook my head, trying to ignore the thought, I couldn’t. It was stuck in my head, love. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? I was daydreaming, and not looking where I was going. I flew in another mountain, “Owwww! How many mountains does this world have?” Stupid mountain, it should look where it’s going next time. But I knew it was me. Suddenly a high pitched scream hit my ears, it sounded like a little girl’s scream. Terrified, I could not ignore it. “Help, my mommy is in danger! Help!” I flew down to help, a little girl, around the age of 7 at least was crying and jumping up and down, waving her arms. Her curly red hair was sticking out all over the place, and her brown eyes were thick with worry. She saw me and ran over to me, “Oh thank goodness somebody heard me, come quickly! My mommy’s in danger” she wasn’t looking at me like I was a monster, like I was a villain, instead her eyes were filled with trust, trust that I was gonna save her mommy. “Let’s go!” I said, she pointed to were another scream was coming from, I threw her gently on my back, and flew her there. I stopped suddenly, a women, around the age of 25 at least, was being carried in the claws of a rouge… Night fury?! Her curly red hair was all over the place, like her daughters, and her eyes were closed. “Hey, what do you think you are doing?!” I screamed at the dragon, not caring what I said in the least. He turned back and saw me, and let me say I was quite surprised. “Dad?!”

I practically screamed that out loud. “Daddy? Is that really you?” He looked puzzled, he looked me over, a look come into his eyes. “Midnight? My little Midnight?” He dropped the women and ran over to me, tears in his eyes. “Midnight!” I hugged him, and he licked me all over my face. “Ew, yuck, dad!” I wanted to smile, but instead my face was grim. “What are you doing to her?!” I said, pointing at the woman's body, the little girl trying to wake her. He shrugged, “She was on my island, my island Midnight, so I attacked her”. I was outraged, “You attacked her because she set foot on your island?!” he nodded, looking sure of himself. I mumbled under my breath and changed into a human, I walked over to the little girl. “Hey there sweetie, look your mommy is gonna be ok”, she looked at me, tear stains down her cheek, but a look came into her eyes. “But she won’t wake up. Wake up mommy, please…” I checked her over, she was living, but she needed help right away. “Listen sweetie…” “Sunny, my name is Sunny” I smiled at her, but continued to speak. “Look Sunny we need to take your mommy to Berk ok? She’ll get better real soon if we take her there ok?” Sunny thought for a moment, but finally agreed. Man she is one smart little kid. “One more question Sunny”, she looked up at me expectantly, “How old are you?” “I’m 8 years old, soon to be 9” I smiled. “Midnight you aren’t really gonna help these… humans, are you?” he said the word human like it was venom on his tongue. “Yes I am, so you just stay here and don’t attack anybody else, ok?” he nodded. “Will you come back Midnight?” I looked at him, square in the eye, “No”, and flew off.

“So Sunny, how did you end up on that island anyway?” Sunny had calmed down a bit since we had left the island, she even thought it was pretty cool that I was part dragon. “I don’t know we just did, and then that big dragon came and took my mommy away”. She started to cry again, “No, don’t cry. Now look sweetie, Sunny. When we get to Berk there is gonna be someone there to help you, his name is Hiccup”. She giggled at this, I chuckled with her. “Yes I know it’s a funny name, but listen. He will help you. Just tell him this, “From a Midnight friend”, ok?” Sunny nodded. “But why aren’t you coming?” I sighed, this was getting harder and harder. “The island doesn’t like me right now, ok? But I promise I will come visit you ok?” she nodded, I had really grown attached to her. We finally arrived at Berk, I set her down were I knew someone would find her, “Now cry Sunny, loudly. But only, at first, talk to the boy missing his left leg”, that was the only way I could make it simple for her. She nodded, I gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Buck up, I’ll miss you Sunny, you're like a little sister I never had”, and at that I flew off into the distance a bit. But stayed close so I could hear what they were saying. She cried, and man could she cry. “Hey guys do you hear that?” asked a very familiar voice, yes! Hiccup, please take good care of her! I saw them just as they landed. “Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?” asked Astrid, she turned away from her, I could tell she instantly disliked her. She’s like a little mini me! “Astrid, I’d hate to say this, but I think those spikes are scaring her, they are pointy”, said Hiccup. “Hey there little one, what’s wrong?” she stared at him a little, and upon seeing his left leg missing, she ran to him. “My mommy is hurt, can you help her?” Man is she a good little actress! “What happened?” “A dragon attacked us, and took her away, then flew off. I dragged her here, but then I got tired and started to cry, then you came”. The little liar, but man can she reel them in! Hiccup opened his arms, and she ran into them and he hugged her. He told me his mom is gone, he must feel her pain as well. I was glad I had left her here. Then she spoke in his ear softly, she soft that my human ears would have missed it. “I have a message, I got help from a Midnight friend”, Hiccup gasped softly, but smiled at her warmly. “Lets go get your mommy some help ok sweetie?” “Sunny, my name is Sunny”. But all the time he said that, he was looking into the woods, looking for any sign that I was there right now, but he saw none, and he, Sunny, and the rest of the group flew off to the village. 

“Sunny, you’ve meet Midnight?” Sunny looked confused for a moment, but her face was calm once again. “What does she look like?” she asked smoothly. What the-?! “Well she has pretty forest green eyes that sparkle in the light, and night black hair that shines in the moonlight.” “Hmm…” I knew what she was doing, that little… she devious, she innocent, so… much like me! “She is really pretty, and she is part dragon” “Oh yes, she brought me here, man you used a lot of details explaining her”, Hiccup blushed, Sunny grinned mischievously, “Do you like her?” she asked out of the blue. Why that little- ahh what’s the big deal I guess, let her ask, her acting skills are very believable! “Why would you- I mean I could- Um, maybe- I don’t know, um no? Yes? I don’t know- hey look at that!” he stammered so much I could not suppress my laughter, big mistake. “Midnight?” he looked hopeful, I sighed, knowing the jig was up. “Hey… you…” he laughed and ran over to me, squeezing me in a big hug. Sunny laughed her head off. “Hey what happened to your face?” Face. Face? Face?! “What do you mean my face?” I asked. “Your face has a cut on it, what did you do?” I blushed, “Oh I, um, flew into another mountain…” I was pathetic. “Man, those mountains sure don’t like you!” he was laughing so hard, he had a hard time catching his breath. “Really Midnight? Another mountain?” I nodded my head, my cheeks growing rather warm. “Ah, don’t be embarrassed, come on, smile!” I smiled, I couldn’t help myself, I gave a him a big hug. I put him down abruptly as I heard a noise from outside, “Midnight?” “Sush!” said, putting my head to his mouth, “Waf, ist if Mifnight?” he asked though my hand. “Astrid” I said, cold and clear. His eyes were filled with terror that the teenage viking girl was coming here, to find me. “I’ve gotta go Hiccup, thanks for taking care of Sunny for me”, I bent down towards Sunny, “Be good to Hiccup ok? Oh, you remind me of myself, in a lot of ways!” at this Sunny beamed, she gave me a big hug. I backed up some shocked, getting hugged by Hiccup was one thing, but Sunny? I liked the feeling that was coming over me, I felt my wings melt away, and my claws turning dull. I looked at Hiccup, he was trying to snap me out of the hug, and I did. My wings and claws came back quickly. “Good bye Sunny, goodbye Hiccup” I gave him one last hug, he hugged me back. “Good bye”, I whispered, and I flew off into the sky.

Good bye… good bye… I thought of the last words I had said to them, the last ones I might ever say to them. “Ah Midnight your growing soft…” I said to myself, but I knew something was wrong. There was too much silence in the air, to much peacefulness. “Hello…?” I asked, “Yes? Oh, you're a long way from home young one”, an elderly dragon fly silently out of her hiding place. A Bone nabber. I was scared, these big beasts would fly in silence and attack there unknowing victims. “No need to fear me one young, I am retired from attacking and all that, I never actually did it in the first place”. Her dragons features showed she was telling the truth, they were soft and kind looking, not like a regular dragons face. “I’m just lost, and confused”, I flew closer to her, but she backed up, as if though scared. “No stay away, I’m not your normal everyday dragon”. What could she mean by that? Could she be a-? “Are you half human?” I whispered, I heard her gasp. “Yes, but how did you know?” I flew into her vision more. “For I am too!” She gasped as she saw me, “So you're the one”, the one what? “The one what?” I said echoing my thoughts. “There is one dragon in every species of us that has been with a human before, so there are many more like us. Though you are very special, you a half Night fury, the toughest dragon of us all”. I heard more wings flap then a voice, “Hi, I’m Angelfire! Though I’m usually just called Klutz!” I giggled as I heard this, this was a voice of a Monstrous Nightmare, and a female one at that. “I am Violet, I am a deadly nadder, the sharpest dragon of all!” I sighed, reminded of Astrid, but this dragon seemed kinder, I smiled at her. “I am Boulder, I know great name right?” a gronckle appeared out of nowhere. “Oh, and we are Lucy and Louis!” A Zippleback popped out of the mist, weird names, must have be human names. “But don’t worry, when we go human, we each have our own body!” I actually sighed in relief, I was thinking the same thing. “There are many more young one, but I can see that you are tired, so we will let you rest. “I’ll sleep with her! I’m tired to!” I chuckled, Angelfire flew over to me, practically bouncing with joy. “Sure come on small thing, then after I will see the rest of us”, I flew over to a perch and settled down to sleep, Angelfire did the same. “Thanks Angelfire”, she smiled. “Just call me Angel…”

I had a dream, a dream about Berk, about Sunny, about Hiccup. Berk was under attack, by dragons, and I couldn’t get to him in time. Sunny was trapped under a house, I had to choose him and or Sunny, I choose Sunny. But when I got to him, he was smiling, glad that I had chosen Sunny, “She is like your little sister, she deserves to live”, and then he fell silent. I screamed myself awake. 

The next day I felt a little better, enough to see the other dragons. “Ok then, keep you tail on, because there are quite a few”. We flew over to a small one, a terrible terror, I think. “Hi I’m Tommy!” Tommy? Must be another human name. “Nice to meet you Tommy, I am Midnight-” he gasped in awe, “Midnight!” and he crouched down, as if though in fear. “None of that little one, she is a friend, she will not hurt us”, said, whose name I had just figured out, Susan, said to the little one comfortably. Tommy seemed to calm down a bit, but not by much. “How about we move on?” I nodded my head, but before we moved on I studied Tommy. In human form he couldn’t be much older than 5, he looked alone and scared, I could see it in his eyes. I felt bad for him, I crouched onto my knees, and hugged him. His eyes went wide, as if though he had never had a hug before, but he changed into his human form, and hugged back, smiling. I looked at him more, he had dirty blond hair, and deep brown eyes. He crooked front teeth were formed in a smile, he tugged at my heartstrings, he is so much like Sunny. I looked into his eyes with a warm smile, “You're a nice boy Tommy, never forget that”, and then I got up. Susan was shocked at what she had just seen, but we moved on. Next we saw a Timberjack, he was huge, but kind. “Hey there Susan, who is this little one?” “Midnight” she said this with an edge in her voice. He held his breath, staring at me. “Well hello there Midnight, so nice to meet you”, but I knew he didn’t mean it, his red scales were up, like a dogs when they were upset. We moved on. The last one we saw was a Changewing, and she was a beautiful shade of yellow. “Hello there I am Sunshine”, Sunny, oh no… I shouldn’t have left her with Astrid… “I have to go, I’m sorry Susan, but I just have to”, I flew up to leave, but I heard a voice, a human voice. “Come on bud, she couldn’t have gotten that far, she would have needed to rest!” I heard another voice with him, a familiar voice, but one that sounded different somehow. “Hiccup, we need to find her!”, Sunny. Sunny? Sunny?! He brought Sunny?! I was upset, these dragons might hurt them. I flew up to Hiccup and spoke to him“Hiccup, you have got to go, right now!” he didn’t get my point, but Sunny did. “Hiccup, we should leave, come on, lets go!” she sounded scared, and that’s when I noticed the sound of flapping wings behind us. Susan came up and when she saw the humans, she grew bigger it seemed, more hostile. “Humans, leave!” Hiccup was scared, he couldn’t move. “Now Susan, what are they doing?” she looked at me through narrowed eyes. “Midnight, do you know this humans?” I gulped, what should I do? Tell them I do, they get killed, tell them I don’t they get killed, so, lose, lose. “Susan, I do know these humans, Susan, Hiccup. Hiccup, Susan” “Hi!” he managed to squeak out. “Hmm… Midnight, you know we can’t trust humans, they kill us you know that”. I nodded my head, “But Hiccup and his village are different, they don’t, they train, and take care of dragons!” Angelfire came out of the mist, and upon seeing Hiccup, she grew hostile. “Angel, no, they are my friends”, “I thought I as your friend!” “You are, but I have other friends to, this is Hiccup, and this is Sunny-” They all gasped, “Sunny… the other” I was beyond confused. “The other, what?” They all looked at her, “The other Night fury one”, “What?!” They looked at me, “Didn’t you know? You had a sister that survived”, I shook my head, staring at Sunny. “Really?” a sight came back to me from my nest time. A young Night fury baby had been born, but she was half human. I was six years old then, but she was just like me. I remember holding her, and loving her. “What should we name her Midnight?” I looked up at my mother, six years old, at her brown eyes, and dark red hair, I answered her. “Sunny, mommy, Sunny”. I came back to the present time, “Sunny…” She looked into my eyes as if though remembering something, “Midnight. Midnight? Midnight?!” she jumped up from sitting, Hiccup not knowing what was going on, was trying to make her sit again. “No Hiccup, let her fly, let her be free”, he looked into my eyes, his green eyes understanding, he retracted his hands, and Sunny jumped off of Toothless. 

“Midnight!” she said falling, she wasn’t changing. She isn’t changing! I panicked, she didn’t know how to change yet. “Change Sunny change!” She looked at me like I as crazy, as if though she wasn’t the one falling down to her doom. “Sunny! Change! Use your wings, use your wings!” “Wings?” then all of a sudden, big broad black wings spread from her back, a tail whipped out from behind her, then she was flying. “Yeah! Sunny, woo hoo!” Sunny looked behind her, surprise was thick on her face. But there was also joy in her eyes, she could fly. Hiccup looked up at her in awe, clearly jealous as well, he wanted to fly with his own wings. “Wow, I didn’t know I had wings, ah! What are these?!” she was touching her ears. I chuckled, “Ears Sunny, and those are your fangs and claws, all dragons have them, and since you’re half dragon, you do to”. She looked up into my eyes, pleading for a different explanation. But I gave none, so she knew it was true. “You get used to it, trust me, it also gets easier with practice”, she smiled looking up at me. “Hey how is your mother?” her smiled disappeared. “She’s not well, but you know, she is your mother to, right?” I hadn’t thought of that, that is probably the reason why dad had actually attacked her. “I haven’t seen her in a while, I didn’t even know it was her”. Hiccup was still there on Toothless but decided to land, he walked over to us. “So you're both part dragon?” we nodded together. He looked away, tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong Hiccup?” he looked at me, “You’ll probably wanna leave now, and not come back. It’s not like Astrid is gonna welcome you back by any chance”. He made a good point, I was frozen, unable to think. “Midnight come on, you don’t belong with these humans! You belong with us, your own kind!” Susan was trying to bribe me to come, I got angry. “No! You just want me to stay here forever in fear of the humans, well, I think not! This human boy helped me and was kind to me, nothing like the humans I had heard of growing up. Besides, on his island none of the dragons are killed anymore, they are trained, taken care of, and treated fairly!” I had exploded, and I think you just caused a war. Susan grew bigger, and shoot fire at us. “You do realize, this means war!” I shouted, and we jumped into battle.

We were fighting when I heard my name, “Midnight look out!”, I turned around just in time to see the huge Timberjack shoot fire at me, and I got hit. No! I’m- I’m hit, and I feel it, I thought I was supposed to be fireproof! Yet it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. “Midnight, no!” I heard Sunny’s scream, and saw Hiccup look back to see me hit. He abandoned his post and ran over to me. “No, oh no! Why?!” he was screaming and crying. I felt my eyes grow heavy. “No Midnight, stay with me okay? Stay with me!” Hiccup cried at me, I smiled, “Hey if I’m gonna leave this world, then I’m gonna do it in battle”, and my eyes closed, and my breathing ceased.

Why is there crying? I was dreaming, Hiccup and Sunny were crying, and there were half dragons everywhere. “No! Midnight, please no…” Hiccup whimpered, and looked down at me. I tried to get up, I couldn't move. I heard a voice start to sing, I looked with my eyes and saw it was Sunny, she was singing my song. “Little black dragon flying through the night, little black dragon out for a midnight flight. Child don’t be afraid, do not send away, Midnight, Midnight”. Hiccup watched her as she sang, “Little black dragon flying through the night, having so much fun when there is no sun, little black dragon out for a midnight flight, you will always be… in… my… sights” Sunny started to cry as she finished the song, Hiccup was sobbing. Hey I’m fine, don’t cry I’m still here, please don’t cry because of me, please…

I started to awake from my dream, “Look what you did! You killed her! You monster!”. Wait a minute! That wasn't a dream! This is really happening! Everything hurt, but I knew I could move. “Oh Midnight…” Hiccup was back at my side. “Please don't be dead”, his was starting to cry again. Time for my dramatic entrance… “No, it’s just that I love to lie here on the ground…” Hiccup looked up. “Midnight?” he eyes questioning. “Who else idiot?” he smiled and laughed. “You’re ok! I thought you were dead!” “Nothing keeps this girl down for long!” I exclaimed. Hiccup then tilted my face up, and pressed his lips against mine. When he finished, I was surprised and dazed, “expect maybe that”. He smiled and I knew everything was gonna be ok from now on.

Hey there, I’m Midnight, and this is Sunny and Hiccup. We are together, happy, and there for one another. You could say I have had quite the adventure of a lifetime, well as much as a half dragon girl can have. I just wanna say one thing, when you feel different that’s ok, you are you, and nobody else it. Always be you. You just might have your own adventure one day. 

From,  
Midnight Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
